


澜巍停车场

by leoine



Category: Guardian - Fandom, 剧版镇魂, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoine/pseuds/leoine





	1. Chapter 1

　　西海之南，流沙之滨，赤水之后，黑水之前，有大山，名曰昆仑之丘。有神，人面虎身，有文有尾，皆白，处之。

　　-《山海经·大荒西经》

　　Emmmmmm……山海经真是看了脑洞就关不上啊！

　　在小鬼王和昆仑君相处的时候，小鬼王见到月下暖泉中昆仑君变成半人半虎的样子。上半身是人下半身是老虎的身体，四爪着地，长尾如鞭，白发若寒霜，被毛似月光，整个神仿佛雪堆的，玉雕的。他想摸一摸那泛着莹白月光的皮毛，却出于自卑没有敢于伸出手。

　　一万年后，沈巍和赵云澜历经磨难终于相爱相守。有一次两人去泡温泉，沈巍偶然想起这段回忆，却不敢告诉赵云澜。一是怕赵云澜虽然恢复了昆仑君的神力和记忆，但是已经没办法恢复神体，二是心中依旧有些自卑。

　　赵云澜见沈巍怔怔的，猜到了他的心思，把沈巍压在池边亲的天昏地暗，沈巍好不容易挣扎出来，搂着赵云澜的腰喘息，却觉得手下手感不对，忽然发现自己正轻轻抚着一块有着墨黑条纹的雪白皮毛，正是昆仑神半人半虎的神体。

　　赵云澜跳上池边走了几步展示自己优美的身姿，把月色的长发拢到身后，摸了摸下巴，觉得没胡子好像有点不习惯。

　　沈巍感动的快要哭了，虔诚的握着赵云澜的大爪爪，把脸埋在并不柔软但也不粗糙刺人的毛毛里，手里捏着神祗厚厚的肉垫，幸福的快哭了。

　　赵云澜也特别新奇自己的神体，用大爪爪翻来覆去的摆弄沈巍，糙糙的大爪爪把胸前的红蕊都蹭肿了，沈巍推开他，让他侧躺在池边，自己埋在老虎软软的白肚皮下面，然后帮赵云澜口。

　　沈巍没怎么做过这个，技巧也不是很好，把自己弄的够呛。赵云澜就不想让他继续，但是看沈巍又很喜欢自己这个样子，就索性整个都变成了白虎，把沈巍压倒在池边，沈巍乖乖的双脚缠住赵云澜的腰，然后和白虎形态的他接吻，因为老虎的嘴巴比人类大多了，只是赵云澜伸舌头进他嘴里就把他噎的喘不上气，带着倒刺的舌头简直要穿过喉咙深入体内去，然后下身也被贯穿了。

　　老虎交配要持续一周，虽然是快枪手，但是可以进行上百次，赵云澜当然不是快枪手，把沈巍翻来覆去做了一周终于勉强克制住了。

　　然后沈巍迷迷糊糊的感觉自己光溜溜的骑在刺刺的毛皮上，结果发现赵云澜保持着半人半虎的神体，自己正骑在他身上，靠着他的背。赵云澜正在带他从小温泉回别墅去，因为下身怪异的感觉让沈巍不自觉的夹紧了腿，可是后穴被射进去的精液还是慢慢的流了出来。沈巍就想下来，对赵云澜说“会弄脏你的。”

　　赵云澜心疼他这种自卑的心理，快速带着他回到了房间，因为动作太大沈巍惊叫喘息了起来，抱的更紧了。然后赵云澜把沈巍按在床上，对他说“记住，是我弄脏你。”然后就用这个别扭的姿势把沈巍又艹了个透。

　　沈巍累的昏过去，醒过来的事后发现赵云澜还是这个样子，像只大猫似的侧躺在自己身边，把自己拢在软软绒绒的白肚皮下面，尾巴还搭在自己腰上。

　　然后沈巍就调皮的去撩赵云澜，撸他的大尾巴，然后还用脚背去蹭赵云澜下腹。赵云澜被他弄醒了，用尾巴轻轻抽了他手背一下说：“别玩火”

　　沈巍挑衅的看他一眼，抓住他的大尾巴，伸出红嫩嫩的小舌尖开始舔，赵云澜倒吸一口凉气，心想今天非得教训他。于是用厚厚的大爪爪按住了沈巍的胸口不轻不重的揉，大尾巴就着刚才射进去的精液就深深的插入了沈巍的后穴里开始抽送，尾巴上面的毛有些粗硬，而且比手指粗，还灵活的过分，沈巍被欺负的话都说不太出来了，只能惊喘尖叫，赵云澜不为所动把沈巍翻过去，用猫科布满凸起的阴茎狠狠侵入了沈巍，然后大尾巴也不甘寂寞的在穴口撩动，最后找到机会一起插了进去。沈巍手被按住，不能自慰，被欺负的不停后穴高潮，终于体力耗尽昏睡了过去，短时间内没法再醒过来调皮了。


	2. Chapter 2

昆仑君其实刚成型的时候是龙的形态，因为昆仑龙脉嘛。然后他后来成圣了就没变过龙形了。

和小鬼王在一起的时候，就类似喝醉了或者闻到了龙涎香，就变成了龙形，把小鬼王给吃掉了，龙形有鳞片，紧紧缠绕在小鬼王雪白的身体上，最大限度的身体接触了，蹭的小鬼王痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的，然后龙和蛇一样也有两个jj，而且jj上面有软软的倒刺。  
一次交尾时间很长，蛇可以十个小时，龙的话怎么也得一个月吧。  
开始小鬼王还会挣扎呜呜哭，后来就全身粉扑扑的脑子里一片空白只能任凭摆布了，后穴软软的可以两个那啥一起插进去。  
因为龙的身体很长很灵活，还有爪子所以换了很多不同的姿势，还被带到空中，小鬼王虽然会飞但还是因为紧张夹得很紧。

然后现代赵云澜沈巍。  
赵云澜因为觉醒了昆仑的力量，某天赵云澜也不小心变成龙，好像找到了新玩具。  
他就特别皮，把自己变得比较细，两根手指左右吧，然后藏在了沈教授的衣服里。  
沈巍讲课的时候，他就偷偷整个都钻进沈巍的身体里，沈巍吓了一跳，但是不好把他拽出来，就忍着他在自己体内作怪。  
鳞片磨蹭的整个肉腔都酥酥，无比麻痒，然后赵云澜还不停转身，翻滚，沈巍被欺负的泪眼汪汪，课都上不下去，好不容易撑到下课，赶紧找了个没人的地方瞬移回家的。  
然后沈巍着急的仅仅退下裤子想把赵云澜抓出来，结果赵云澜就往沈巍身体更深处躲，就留了个尾巴逗沈巍的手指尖，总是让沈巍感觉快要抓住他了，这样慢慢的引诱沈巍给自己扩张，后穴自慰。  
最后沈巍蹭的衣襟大开却被袖箍留在身上，领带没完全掉，脚上还穿着白色的小腿袜，后穴的水都流了一地，几乎把手掌完全深入进体内，赵云澜才大发慈悲的出来。  
然后赵云澜变成比人类腰还粗的形态，同时用两个jj插沈巍，还把沈巍缠的紧紧的双手只能高举不能自慰。沈巍硬生生被插到了高潮，射精后的不应期也被继续狠狠抽插，整个人软的像泥一样被翻来覆去天上地下的折腾了一个月。  
赵云澜好不容易结束，沈巍全身都脱力的痉挛，手指尖还在颤，但却凭着极度的怒气，把赵云澜打了个死结，挂在床头。


End file.
